Forbidden Fruit
by icelady88
Summary: Sophia is starting to change, an insticnts are gnawing at her, so is desire, should she give in? you decide..
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my very first fanfiction ever so please be kind. also i would really appreciate it if you would review my work, and tell me if there is anything i should fix or other ideas.  
  
okay i wrote this first chapter by myself but for the rest of the chapters i would like you to help me continue what should happen next in the story send me ideas or pick one of the selected options at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophia Donner sat by her window staring aimlessly at the dimly lit forest. She scanned her gaze over the mist covered ground and the starry moon flooded night.  
  
Suddenly gazing at all of the beauty outside a voice inside of her told her one thing . To Run. Run. An instinct kicking in told her she should be outside. free. She sat there for a few mintues just debating.  
  
She finally convinced herself that a nice long jog might be refreshing. She pulled her long auburn hair into a tight ponytail, pulled on a long hoodie, and a pair of grey loose pants. She slipped on her sneakers, took a quick look at her mirror and slipped quietly out the window. The sharp frosty wind hit her face as she breathed it in greedily. She looked down at her watch. 10:30. so she would have about an hour total before her dad got home. Then she ran. She didn't know where she was going and where she was and she really didn't care.  
  
Sophia finally stopped after what had been about 30 minutes. "wow.." she stated as she looked at her watch, " I didn't know that i could run for that long without even losing my breath really." Sophia had then just realized whee she was.  
  
She was standing in a grove where she and her childhood best friend used to play together. There was a huge oak tree they would climb all the time. It was sort of like a safe haven for them. When they were little they were inseperable, nothing could tear them apart, but that was at least until puberty hit. They has grown apart since her friend had made the change. It has all happened so fast. They never looked back. Even though she missed the closeness they used to have. They were never really apart u could tell at least mentally there was a connection there even if they weren't really close any more. She guessed she still considered them friend, but not really, he was so confusing, one minute he seeemed genuinly interested in her, the next he would hurt her.  
  
Sophia started to drift deeper into her thoughts until reality snapped at her to get going because she had to be home before her father. She knew she had to go ack but couldn't help the urge on sitting on that big oak tree like she used to. That's when she noticed him sillouted by the moon. His strong jaw, and his jade green eyes, she had ran into Luke Cates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i know the chapter was short but bear w/ me. okay hee are the choices...  
  
A) Sophia will insult him  
  
B) Luke will tell her how he misses her  
  
C) Sophia will see prestly there at the last minute or  
  
D) She will talk a little , nothing will happen then return to her house  
  
E) She will take Luke to her house  
  
okay there they are or if u like send me ur own. i will do whichever one gets the most votes or i will take the suggestion i like the best. Thanks. :) 


	2. i, i, i miss you

okay, from the people that reviewed , the winner is ............................. They will tell each other that they miss each other!  
  
I'm glad that u guys have liked my story so far. It makes me feelll grrrrreat! lol i know i'm corny sometimes.. well here comes chapter 2! i hope u like it! and thanx to all the people who reviewed my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophia started to drift deeper into her thoughts until reality snapped at her to get going because she had to be home before her father. She knew she had to go back but couldn't help the urge on sitting on that big oak tree like she used to. That's when she noticed him sillouted by the moon. His strong jaw, and his jade green eyes, she had ran into Luke Cates.  
  
Luke heard a twig snap and quickly looked over his shoulder. He saw none other than Sophia Donner looking at him with her expressive eyes. His eyes quickly scanned over her body taking her in. She looked good , he thought. Her long auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail on the crown of her head, her long slim figure was accented by her pants. Sophia noticed that he was staring her up and down and got uncomfortable. "So..... Luke, how are you? "  
  
" good, now that you're here. What happened to us Sophia, we used to be so close...." he slowly started to lift himself off. He started sauntering towards Her. She was walking backwards until she hit a tree. " Sophia why do you back away from me, are you afraid? scared ? "  
  
"No.... " she answered defiantly. Afraid of not being in control, when i'm around you. She thought. Luke smiled as he heard what she had just thought. He knew she didn't mean to project it but he heard it anyways. He could hardly wait until she went through the change. He could smell the difference in her scent already. That enticing vanilla scent wasn't the only thing there as he smelled closer. Lust. It was there . He knew little Sophia wasn't all the angel she was cracked up to be. It would just have to be coaxed out of her. and he was the man to do it. He loved a challenge.  
  
" Sophia, why don't you come and sit with me." he said while slowly backing away. Sophia slowly approached the tree and tentatively sat down. Luke came swiftly and sat besides her. She looked so angelic glazed by the moonlight , making her features seem to glow . He couldn't help but be breath taken by the beautiful girl his childhood friend had become. Breaking the silence he slowly started to talk. "Sophia i know that this is coming out of no where, and that we aren't as close as we used to be but ........I miss you." Her eyes widend, She couldn't believe that she was hearing this even if in her heart she knew that it was true.  
  
" Luke , she paused and breathed in slowly " i, i, i miss you too. I miss everything we used to be." Luke's own eyes widened in response , he never thought that would come out of her mouth. maybe something like Luke, screw you , you have hurt me way too much but i miss you too?  
  
Suddenly without thinking Luke lunged foward and kissed her innocently on the mouth. then her forehead. Smiled then was gone in another instant. Sophia was shocked beyond all words. So she got up and ran towards home not really caring if she was late or not.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Sophia saw her house , as she approached she look around . Good , he's not home yet . She slipped off her hoodie as she stepped softly inside her room. She flung herself on her bed and stared at the celing. She could not believe what had just happened to her. Luke Cates. The alpha man himself had just kissed her. He looked so beautiful before he left. His lithe yet strong body close to hers . Even if it was just for an instant. it felt wonderful . It warmed her insides. She shook her head trying to rid her thoughts of him knowing that things could never really progress. especially with that girl presely always down his throat. She slipped off her pants, pink bra with matching underwear and walked towards her shower .  
  
She stepped inside and turned on the water it felt so good on her sore muscles. As it cascaded down her back. She couldn't help but stand there for a few more minutes. She suddenly stuck her head outside the shower, water dripping off her soaking wet hair onto the plush dusky pink carpet. She heard the door downstairs open. " Sophia! Sophia! "  
  
"im in the shower! "  
  
" i brought you home some food, i thought you might be hungry."  
  
"thanks i'll be down in a sec. "  
  
She regretingly turned off the shower , grabbed a snow white towel off the counter and wrapped it around her body.  
  
She walked down the stairs into her kitchen where her father Matt Donner stood pouring himself a glass of water. She padded over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" how was work dad?"  
  
" Busy, everybody wants something. Plus i had to watch John Kanin so he wouldn't kill himself, which was a chore all in itself.  
  
" you know he is never gonna stop looking for Ruby. He loves her too much. "  
  
" That's what i'm afraid of."  
  
" dad on second thought i'm a little tired i'm just gonna go to sleep."  
  
" alright, goodnight"  
  
Sophia walked upstairs and into her room. She put on the nearest pajamas she could find and slipped under the covers into her soft white bed. She slowly slipped into dream land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew , there goes the second chapter, i hope you guys liked it , i took longer for the second chapter , i was hoping u guys would send me your choices but only a few did . So i just wrote it.  
  
ok here are the choices for the next chapter.  
  
A) Sophia will start the change  
  
B) she will almost fight Presley  
  
C) Sheriff Donner will find her with Luke  
  
D) she will she Presley with Luke and get jealous  
  
okay there they are or if u like send me ur own. i will do whichever one gets the most votes or i will take the suggestion i like the best. Thanks. :)  
  
And some of you gave me some really good ideas for upcoming chapters , but i think i will save presley getting the shit beat out of her for later ;) 


	3. The strangly real dream

Ok, i might not be able to check my mail and write for a few days so i decided that i will start to write the chapter with the reviews that i have. I'm glad that you guys liked my second chapter, i wonder how many chapters i will do? hmmmm i dunno ne ways with the reviews that i got the choice for chapter 3 is........ Sheriff Donner will find her with Luke..and i will also put in something that will relate with this from one of my faithful reviewers.. i will use your suggestion in a part of this.. thank you clouded nite :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophia walked upstairs and into her room. She put on the nearest pajamas she could find and slipped under the covers into her soft white bed. She slowly slipped into dream land.  
  
The world was blurry as she looked around the only thing leading her was her heart and a wolf. Her long hair flowed behind her like a cloak she was in a pure white dress that resembled water is was so graceful and smooth around her body. It fit like a second skin. She kept pushing herself to run faster and faster but she was losing sight of the wolf that was leading her. The wolf of her heart howled at the moon, forever pledging it's loyalty. The wolf slowed for a minute but kept continuing. Suddenly it was gone . She was lost. The young woman searched through the trees trying to find her guide but it was hopeless.She threw herself on the ground. Suddenly out of the darkness like a serpent stood a wolf.  
  
He was standing proudly on a rock above her. His penetrating yellow eyes burned into her soul. He was huge. She didn't exactly know how big he was until he jumped gracefully down from the rock and landed next to her. His steel gray coat was tipped with silver making him look more like a ghost than real.  
  
His long tail and huge ears jutted forward making him look even more alert if possible. He looked at at her and told her to stand. She wondered how she could understand this wolf because she was not yet changed but she did as he said anyway. She stood. The wolf was above her hip. he was abnormally large. He coaxed her towards a lighted part of the forest. She was unsure and he could tell. He approached, and stood next to her. He expectedly waited. She looked at him with huge doe like eyes nodded and placed her delicate outstretched hand on his broad flank. He turned his enormous head around and liked her hand.  
  
From that point she knew that everything was going to be okay. She was going to find her way home. He was here to help. Her Savior.  
  
He started a slow jog and she was keeping up. Then he broke into a run it felt as if her spirit was fleeing her body. Then the wolf that had came to her before appeared. It was running almost alongside it's huge counterpart. She felt her body become stonger more adjusted to the pace. She was starting to approach the wolf. She stretched out her hand and touched it's soft fur.  
  
Then in an instant it was like her spirit was merging into the wolf. She herself was looking through the wolf's eyes. The steel wolf looked behind him swiftly seeing her for what she was now his expressive face lit up. It looked as if he almost smiled.  
  
He sped up his pace. It was faster than she could ever hope to run. It was beyond grueling. She felt her muscles warm and taught benath her pelt. She could almost feel them stretching as she tried to keep up.  
  
Not concentrating she hadn't notcied that the gray wolf was approaching fast. He loomed upon her suddenly. She slowed down as he lead her into a clearing. It was a huge circle made out of big redwood trees. Thick. The thickest trees she had ever seen in her enitrety of life.  
  
The big wolf raised his head and howled, it was so pure, soothing and mystical all at the same time. Then she heard answers more wolfs howling back. Their voices weaving together forming a song. The beautiful noises called to her. But they also scared her at the same time. She huddled closer to the male next to her. He lookd down at her and his eyes softened. He reassuringly put his head on her back for a moment then pulled away. Suddenly fulled with a new confindence she stepped away but carefully staying close to him.  
  
He head held high, she looked around. She thought her and the wolf were alone but they weren't. Like shadows they loomed upon the two. There were many of them, all different shapes and sizes. None of them were nearly as big as the one she was standing next to, but there was one who was the most regal looking, he was a traditional color with brown mottled around his face, creating the look of a mask. He wasn't nearly as big a the silver steel ghost next to her bust just as proud. He howled. They all joined in. There were two wolfs by his sides. One a brown female very petite yet strong, and a slightly larger one the color of new fallen snow, with striking glacier colored eyes. All of them were beautiful every single, one was giving her a unfriendly look it's eyes cold as if in a sunken abyss.  
  
Her own eyes glowed with ferocity but she ignored it. The strong male beside her threw his head back violently and howled. As she joined she felt her body shifting, she was now standing upright. She had two long slender legs instead of 4. She no longer had a pelt of thick fur instead she had flowing auburn hair that reached down to her firm backside.  
  
She looked down and noticed that just instead of one pair of feet, there were two. Nezt to her small pair was a large pair, Her eyes followed the feet upward.  
  
Strong calves, huge muscular thighs, a certain part of him that she was curious to see was covered by a pair a shorts, yet she could see the huge bulge in the front of them. She kept her gaze following upwards distinguishable hip bones jutted out beneath a hard lean stomach slighlty showing a few ribs. A huge muscualr chest with a strong collar bone and broad shoulder. He was very firm and cut yet lithe and slim. The young woman looked up into a pair of famailar pale green eyes.  
  
Why did he have to haunt her everywhere. She realized that he was the wolf that had kept her safe. The one that saved her from being lost and alone. He was was her salvation, a guide to the right path. She looked up with tears softly falling down her beautiful face, eyes brimming with mixed emotions. Her hand reached up and caressed his high defined cheek. His hand enclosed around hers and pulled it down. He grabbed her by the wasit and pressed him againest her, running his hand through her hair, he tilted her head upward.  
  
Slowly he was face was getting closer. She could see the defintion of his perfectly shaped lips. He moved to press them to hers ............................................................................ .  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Sophia's eyes jerked open as she looked around, she was inside her own soft bed. That , That dream,it seemed so real. It was like it really happened, like a memory in her mind. She never really remembered her dreams that clearly and this one seemed to be etched into her mind. She slowly layed back down and decided that she should rest, she had a long day tommorow including,a shift at the diner. She shut her eyes and went back to sleep quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
He watched her while she slept. She was so beautiful , so enticing. He felt his body tingle eith primal urges as he thought of nothing but this wonderful girl wrapped in his embrace screaming his name, as he never stopped, as he fullfilled her every desire. He felt himself start to get aroused. He didn't know how this girl did this to him. He had always been intrigued by her, something always pulling at him as he looked at her. They were like magnets, they were always seeming to come together one way or another. She made him feel strangly different, a feeling he has never felt before. Sure Presley was hot, sexy, and good in bed. He thought he liked her, but now she seemed trivial , just a quick fuck. Sophia she was pure, beautiful, innocent, yet sexy and forceful when she wanted to be.She was so much more.  
  
He wanted to lay next to her... Then he spotted a way ! Her window was left unlocked! He was glad she was forgetful at times.. He fled from his hiding spot and flew to her window. he opened it with a tug. he slipped inside and decided to leave it open. It would be better for a hasty escape if he needed one.  
  
He suddenly saw what she was wearing, before it had been covered by her blankets but now she was vunerable. Her curvy yet slim figure was enclosed in a silver and black silk night gown. It came almost up to her insides. He peeked his head down and saw her black see through underwear. He couldn't believe it. No good girl would wear this, he knew he was right. She was a sex kitten, she just needed help.  
  
He crawled over to her and layed a strong hand on her flat stomach and fell asleep forgetting entirely where he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sheriff Donner walked into his house. He had been late again coming home and he flet bad for leaving Sophia all the time. He knew he should spend some more time with her but just didn't have any to spare. That's why he got her a gift. A small tapered black leather jacket. He knew she would like it , especially since it was made especially for her. There was a small emboirdered black wolf on the inside of breast. There was a small Sophia written on the trim . He should give it to her in the morning , he knew it was late and she was probably asleep but he couldn't help his excitement.  
  
He practicly skipped almost all of the steps because he was so thrilled to see her face once he gave it to her. He opened the door, no as quietly as he would like and what does he see....  
  
Luke Cates inside his daughter's bed wrapped practically inside her holding her tight. He sudden;y became filled with anger as he eyes lost their sapphire color and flared into a strong gold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
wow that was the longest chapter yet! i hope you guys enjoy it , i'm writing for your enjoyment. i aim to please. i stayed up pretty late for this one hope you appreciate it :P well don't forget to r/r and don't forget to vote for the next chapter!  
  
here are the choices  
  
A) Sheriff Donner turns into his true form after all these years out of rage  
  
B) Luke attacks Matt thinking he is going to hurt Sophia  
  
C) Sophia gets so upset she runs into the woods  
  
D) Sophia yells and her dad and Luke then go's to a friends  
  
E) She starts the change because of the stress  
  
okay there they are or if u like send me ur own. i will do whichever one gets the most votes or i will take the suggestion i like the best. Thanks. :) 


	4. Unseen Rage

ok wow i know that it has been a really really long time but i am here to write a new chapter! yea! i've saved all the reviews and i will include the one with the most votes, i hope you like it, enjoy and it might be a surprise!

Luke Cates inside his daughter's bed wrapped practically inside her holding her tight. He suddenly became filled with anger as he eyes lost their sapphire color and flared into a strong gold.

His rage totally engulfed him as he yelled in anger, "What the HELL is going on here?" Sophia woke up startled from her dream and was just as shocked to see Lucas next to her in her bed. "Luke! what are you thinking!" Luke had awaken violently and was sitting straight up next to her. How could he have been so stupid and stayed this long. He should have heard her Dad walk in. "I was just..."

"You were just leaving Lucas Cates! I don't want you near my daughter! How dare you!"

"Dad please...nothing happened. i dont even know when he got in here. You need to calm down and stop treating me like a child. I know how to handle myself !"

"Sophia, how do you expect me to treat you like an adult when you don't act like one. AND having this boy in your room is proof!"

Luke decided it was time for him to leave so he got off the bed and started walking back towards the window. Matt Donner suddenly ran forward and grabbed him.

" o' no you don't ! you're not going anywhere! "

Luke pushed him off balance and then Matt swung and hit him in the mouth. blood slowly dripped out of the corner down his lips and his chin. Sophia was furious now. She knew that she Luke shouldn't be in here but her dad had no right to hit him! Before she knew her eyes were glowing like soft molten gold and before she knew it she had clawed her dad's chest with one graceful swipe. Matt suddenly froze from pain and shock. No! he thought i didnt want this life for her! I promised Marie.

Sophia shot him a fierly look and jumped out the window and into the forest with Lucas following behind .

Well that's it for now. i know it's short but please review and tell me what ya think. the choice was C for last time. Here are the choices for the new ones. also keep in mind that I will take any suggestions :)

a) Sophia makes the change

b) Sophia and Luke have a moment sealed with a kiss

c) they get into something very physical

d) Lucas gets snatched by Presley

let me know! thanks!


	5. The Ruins

Hey everyone! I'm so, so sorry I Haven't been on! I know that it has been forever! I got a notice that someone added me on their story alert recently and I got so disgusted with myself that I never finished this story. So with no further a due here goes the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia's vision was marred by tears. She was running hard. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't really care. How could her father do that to her! Embarrass her, make her look like a child. She had no idea that Luke had snuck in her bed. Although she had to admit the idea that he wanted to be in bed with her gave her goose bumps. The feeling of his muscular hard chest came rushing back to her and she felt her cheeks flush with excitement.

Sophia knew she had to calm down. She was still running at a frantic pace that no normal human would be able to keep up with. Her eyes were still flaring amber gold and her nails were still dagger-like and pitch black. A noise behind her was increasingly getting louder, though with her acute hearing right now whoever it was could be farther than she thought. It was getting closer and closer. 'Who would be able to keep up with me like this?' Then she smelled him, and she automatically knew, Lucas. His intoxicating smell would never be erased from her mind. He always smelled deliciously like a mix of cinnamon and the woods, a very heady earthy smell. It was wonderful.

She was starting to slow down, and was finally looking around her. Lucas padded softly to her side, not even out of a breath.

" I know that I love a good chase but you know I always catch my prey" said Luke.

Sophia just shot him a side wards glance of annoyance. She felt back to normal again. The anger had ebbed out of her slowly so it was only a tiny dull, a tiny fragment of its previous proportions.

Lucas was looking at Sophia. Obviously a gorgeous understated natural beauty. She was still wearing that glorious nightie that was hugging every slim curve and shape of her body. Her long statuesque legs showed to their full advantage. 'What was it about this girl that drove him so crazy?'

The woods were very quiet around them. The only sound was the crickets echoing around them, an owl, and the small burble and babbling of a small brook nearby. The place where they were was enchanting. Slung with low mossy branches and dark corners.

"So how did it feel?" he said.

Sophia was snapped out of her reverie.

"What?"

"How did it feel?" he repeated.

She thought of the power that had flowed through her muscles and veins, coursing into every inch of her body.

"Like nothing I have ever felt. Does it always feel like that?"

"Better."

"Better than that? Really? I know…..that I shouldn't be telling you this but I'm glad you followed me."

"You're glad that I followed you? Why?"

Sophia's eyes became two smoldering stars that Lucas just wanted to get lost in.

"Because I feel safe with you."

Lucas was a little taken aback by the intensity of her words. It touched him in more ways than one-but what should he say to her? 'Sophia you mean more to me than you'll ever realize?' yea, that would definitely scare her off for a while.

Sophia was gazing at Luke. His beautiful face lost in thought. She started to shiver realizing in embarrassment that she was still wearing just this nightie. Lucas was of course the picture of perfection in a tight black t-shirt that contoured against his chiseled chest and abdomen. His jeans were dark washed and were nicely tapered around his slim hips. How she wished to touch him. Just get a glimpse of the otherworldly Adonis like beauty encased underneath. That would never happen though because who would ever be interested in her, certainly not Lucas Cates of all people.

"Sophia, let's go somewhere"

"Where ?"

"I know a place, somewhere I like to go and think its not too far from here, only about 2 miles give or take."

"2 miles! Luke that is not that close!"

" O c'mon. Live a little. Plus with what I saw back there 2 miles should not be that far for you." he nudged her gently with his elbow.

"I'll race you." Sophia said. " On the count of three. One…..two…."

She took off like a bolt of lightning already running not waiting for the three.

"Cheater!" Lucas called out into the wind. His eyes started to burn a soft molten gold. He took off, muscles pumping. She was no match for him as he easily caught up to her. Gave her a sexy grin and passed by. Being careful not to get too far ahead so she would loose him he definitely wanted her by his side. They ran into a large clearing that was filled with long wheat like green plants, with a small delicate looking pond decorated with cat tails and different water lilies of every imaginable color. Looking out amongst all the green there was some stone buildings crumbled with time. Rubble from a different century covered in moss and ivy.

"Luke, this place is beautiful. Truly."

"I used to play here as a child with Amanda and Ruby. They stopped coming here a long time ago, but its always been such a special place to me."

"I'm glad you chose to share it with me."

Lucas turned toward her and gently put forth his hand. Sophia regarded it and gingerly placed her own hand into his larger one. He gently lead her to a small area with a small stone bench.

They sat down and their fingers were intertwined.

They stared at each other and there wasn't a need for words. The air between them crackled and sparked with their energy. He could see the desire in her eyes. He slowly reached up a hand and cradled her face. His thumb gently stroking small circles on her jaw. Her face leaned into his palm, she closed her eyes.

"You are so breathtaking, and you don't even know it."

" I am? You think I'm pretty?"

"No, I don't think you're pretty."

" O."

"I think you're beautiful. Stunning. If I do something promise not to hit me."

"o…ok…" she stuttered out.

Lucas slowly closed the gap between them inch by inch. She could feel his breath on her face. See his eyes smoldering beneath his dark lashes, his cupid bow mouth with full lower lip so close she could see the gold in his green eyes. Sophia's eyes fluttered close as Luke's lips gently grazed her mouth. Gently at first and then became more urgent. Their kiss deepened. His tongue tracing the outline of her lower lip, then he sucked on it. Sophia moaned softly in response. His mouth left a trail of kisses that left her skin on fire down her jaw and onto her throat. Nipping here and there with his teeth. Her breath caught.

"Lucas wait…we can't do this. I have to go back. We don't want my dad coming to look for me do we?"

His mouth was still meandering along her throat and was moving his way down to her collarbone and still working his way down lower. His hand was resting on her thigh now and slowly sliding upward.

"Luke…I'm serious. We need to go."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. Eyes blaring gold. "Is that what you really want or are you doing what's expected? Still daddy's girl right?"

"I'm not a daddy's girl Luke, and I think I proved that tonight when I almost clawed my dad to ribbons for you!"

She shrugged him off of her and was stomping away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK everyone so there is the chapter I really hoped you enjoyed it! I honestly enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think about this overdue chapter. Okay so following with the choice scenario, here they are:

A.) Luke will convince Sophia to stay

B.) He will drive her back to her house

C.) They will start something physical.

D.) Matt will discover them and get into a fight with Lucas.

E. Presley will happen upon them and start a fight with Sophia.


End file.
